Klaus and Hayley's miracle
by Lyricsoftherain9393
Summary: Klaus and Hayley pregnancy fanfic, Klaus is very protective and controlling (not abusive though) in this fanfic. He is falling in love with Hayley but she has a lot of anger toward him for reasons you'll read in the story. Also Jackson is involved in this so give it a read if you like him!
1. Chapter 1

***All characters belong to The Originals show***

 **-Hayley's P.O.V.-**

I'm sitting on an uncomfortable rock, in a creepy ass cave with some witch bitches telling me I'm carrying the child of Klaus Mikaelson. I'm mentally listing out all the ways this is absolutely not possible but Sophie, bitch number one is filling my head with all the ways it is possible. I know I had a one nighter with the great old Klaus but he's dead... dead bodies don't have the means to procreate!

"We've alerted a messenger to inform Klaus about your pregnancy and we expect he'll be on his way rather quickly. While we wait for his arrival however, we are going to give you an insight to your predicament Hayley" The witch stared at me with a thoughtful gaze. "Well what the hell is your 'solution' don't just hold this over my head" I angrily spat out.

She stroked my cheek with her cold hand and I pulled my head back, angered by her unwanted hand on my face. "Though it remains true that you carry a life in your womb, we have put a sort of "pause to your pregnancy"

"Pause? Wait, what are you saying? You magically just stopped the kid from growing inside me?"

"Well it's more than a pause, we've enacted a spell that if accepted will essentially rewind your pregnancy, and you will no longer be pregnant or have anything to do with the original hybrid. This is not the same as an abortion of a child, the fetus will just cease to exist and it will be as if it never had, no pain or suffering involved" I stared up at her my eyes hard and cold but I couldn't hide the peeking curiosity bubbling up on my expression. "So you're saying if I don't want this pregnancy you can just erase it no strings attached?" I held a hopeful gaze my muscles relaxing at how quickly this situation turned for the better.

"That's mostly true except for one part" I snapped my head back over to Sophie frustrated for them leaving this 'one part' out of their first speech. "You aren't the one who will decide to continue your pregnancy, only the father of the child has the power to do so." I stood up and got intimidatingly close to one of the witches. "You're telling me there's a child in **my** body, that's going to become my responsibility and I'm not the one with the power to stop that?" I was screaming the last words and I felt someone pull me back down to sit on the bumpy rough rock.

As I sat seething, a pair of black shoes connected to a tall man with curly locks, and a wicked glint to his eye came into my vision. His hand reached out and he gently tilted my chin up to him. "So love, I hear our night together led to a child growing inside my little wolf." The way he called me his little wolf made me feel uneasy about the situation. Klaus was here and he wasn't angry about his soon to be fatherhood, I would be glad, except if he's not angry does that mean he wants this child? And he's the one to make the decision, I literally have no say or control over what's going to happen to me.

"I've been filled in on the choice to be made, tell me little wolf what are your thoughts?" He caught me off guard asking me about my opinion, as if he cared. This was weird and not like Klaus, first of all, I expected him to unquestioningly get rid of the fetus but he was giving me the sense that he's not going to do that, and now he's asking me my opinion? What the hell happened to Klaus?

I shakily stood up and he stepped closer to me, making my heart speed up. "Truthfully, I would like nothing more than to go through with the spell and not have to deal with all the complications you know this pregnancy would bring." Disappointment flashed on his face but he composed a neutral expression soon after. "Well love, your opinion is important to me and I will respect it." Was I in some parallel universe? There's no way Klaus would just go along this easily to something he didn't agree with. "So just like that you're going to agree with me and let me get rid of this pregnancy?" I was relieved but wary as this whole situation had an unnerving vibe to it. A small chuckle slipped out of his rosy lips as he brushed my hair out of my face and pulled me into a seemingly loving embrace. His chin resting on my head, I heard his throat clear as he prepared to speak. "As much as I want to please you, this pregnancy, this child-my child growing inside your womb is a once in a lifetime miracle, and there's no way that I would ever give that up. You, the mother of my child are going to bring me great joy by bringing a Mikaelson into this world." Right after he made it clear that he was forcing this pregnancy on me I tried to push him away but he held me tight to him until he finished speaking. Finally free of his grasp I stumbled back with a face of disbelief. "This isn't right, you can't force me into this, the witches have to undo their spell in order to keep the pregnancy and I'm not letting that happen." Right after my last word I sprinted past Klaus, the witches and out of the cave. I could tell he was caught by surprise so at least I had a head start. I wasn't fooling myself though I knew I'd have to hide somewhere soon because with his speed he'd catch up to me in no time. I squeezed through a gap in a fence and ran into a thick forest easily finding a large shrub to hide in. I caught my breath as my mind raced with how I was going to get out of this. The witches said since the spell was already in action I'd just need to wait for the fetus to be gone, no action necessary. The question is I didn't know how long I had to wait. I pushed my hair behind my ear to listen for footsteps and didn't hear any. I slipped out of the bush and began to look around for a less temporary hiding place but suddenly strong hands grabbed me and pulled me around to face the one and only Klaus. I angrily stared at him for a split second before pushing him with all I had and making another run for it, he was barely phased and reached out and grabbed my arm causing me to slip and fall with my back to the ground. I tried to get up but he got on top of me and pinned my wrists above my head as his weight on me ceased the rest of my body from fleeing. I breathed heavy and glared up at him hating the fact that I couldn't fight him off. His eyes glinted and his mouth pulled into a smirk "Now Hayley I let you say your piece about your opinion on my child and gave you my respect, but you running away from me doesn't show me that you have much respect for my decision."

"How does forcing me to have a child show respect for my choice?" I shouted.

"Oh little wolf, one can respect something without agreeing with it. Now let's get you up and back to the witches and stop this spell." I began to beat my fists on his chest trying to push him off me but he just got up and pulled me right up next to him. Of course when I attempted to run he just grabbed my waist, picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "You monster Klaus, I'm never going to forgive you, you can't do this let me go!" I screamed profanities at him and struggled all the way back to the witches. He laid me down on a slab and held me down as the witches restrained me with rope. Angry tears were streaming down my face and I caught a glimpse of guilt in Klaus's eyes but they quickly hardened as he told me this was for the best. I felt a hand lift up my shirt and some sort of substance was spread on my stomach. The chanting began and Klaus intensely watched them undo the spell. I gave up screaming mostly due to having lost my voice and just looked up at the ceiling wishing to be anywhere but here. "It's done" a witch said. Sophie leaned down towards me and said "I'm sorry it had to happen this way Hayley, I wish we hadn't had to force you, but this baby will bring you endless possibilities and you'll realize the miracle that this pregnancy truly is." I kept my hardened face on not wanting to show a trace of emotion. I felt the ropes loosen and I sat up, Klaus brushed over my hand and said "let's go love, you'll need lots of rest tonight" I ripped my hand away sneering at him. "Who the hell made you think I'm going to go home with you?" He seemed irritated at my refusal to comply but I just got up and started to walk away. He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him. "I'm sorry love" then he pierced a needle right into my neck and I stumbled into him as my vision became spotty and eventually black.

 **-Klaus's P.O.V.-**

I held no pride in forcing Hayley to mother a child, but her pregnancy is the most important thing I've ever experienced. I couldn't just give up this miracle. That baby and her are now the most important things to me. I picked up her motionless body and carried her bridal style to my SUV. I laid her in the backseat and then started the ignition to drive to my mansion. When we arrived she thankfully remained sedated and I easily carried her upstairs into a bedroom fitted for a queen. As much as I hated, I gave her another injection to keep her tranquil till the morning. I didn't want to give her big doses of tranquilizers due to her being pregnant but small doses were perfectly safe for her. I pulled up the silk comforter and caressed her forehead. I shut the door and made my way to my own bed, satisfied that everything had worked out with just a few bumps along the way.

The morning light stirred me and after getting ready for the day I walked over to check on Hayley. I knocked, and after no answer, walked in to see her still sleeping. I sat and watched her for a little and then her eyes groggily began to open. She struggled to open them fully for a little then finally held them open. She swiftly sat up and I was at her side pushing her gently back down. "Don't sit up so fast, you'll get dizzy love." She confusedly stared at me and then at the room as a look of horror took over her face. She sat up again and moved away from me. "You drugged me! Oh my god do you have any sense of morality? I'm not staying here!"

"You are in fact staying here whether you like it or not, and I'll make sure of that. You're not safe without my protection. Once people know of the child they'll come after you, they'll hurt you to hurt me. Under my protection that won't happen." I sternly spoke every word so she'd get the message that I was serious about keeping her and my child out of harms way. She took a few shaky breaths and leaned against the headboard pulling her knees up to her and putting her head down on them. I touched her shoulder reassuringly and told her to come with me downstairs. She hesitantly got up and crossed her arms as she followed behind me. I led her to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. She just stared at me, I could practically see steam coming out of her ears. The clink of the plate I set in front of her took her glare off me as she saw the omelette, yogurt, and milk placed in front of her. I watched her pick up her fork and take slow bites. She finished maybe half of it and then stopped eating. "What's the matter, don't like my cooking?" Unamused, she crossed her arms and mumbled "being kidnapped tends to put a damper on your appetite."

"Well Hayley you're missing out, maybe the more you eat the more energy you'll have to come up with insults to throw at me."

"Or maybe I'll get the energy to actually throw something at you, perhaps a stake?" I laughed and cleared away her plate and she just sighed as she traced the lines on the granite countertop. I didn't want it to be this way but I could understand her rage. I took her options away from her but she just hasn't realized it was for the best. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of her full lips pulled in a small frown. Yes Hayley and I had sex one time but it was impulsive, and driven solely by lust from us both. Looking at her now though, I began to notice her many attractive qualities. Her smooth skin, pouty lips, captivating green eyes and the gentle curve of her breasts were hard not to look at. Her beauty matched both inside and out and I smiled thinking about her individuality, unwavering fierceness, and relentlessness- even if it was towards me. I think I'm falling in love with Hayley Marshall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

I sat at the kitchen island of Klaus's mansion and could feel his gaze on me. I didn't like being here against my will, and I especially didn't like him just staring at me. I sighed and rested my head on the palm of my hand with my elbow propping me up as I thought about when I would start to show, how I was going to make this whole motherhood thing work, and if I would ever be able to get on good terms with Klaus.

"My brother Elijah and sister Rebekah will be coming here soon as I've asked them to live here with us to better insure the protection of you." Great, two more originals to play bodyguard, I sarcastically thought.

"I'm going upstairs to change my clothes, they smell of witches and a lowlife by the name of Klaus." I spat out the last part, as I huffed away he surprised me by getting in front of me and blocking my path. "Seriously Klaus what the hell do you want?"

"Hayley, as much as you think I'm a horrible rotten man I have the purest intentions for you and this child, it's unfortunate that my means of protecting you are upsetting you but I'd rather have you angry at me than in harms way. This is just the way things are going to be and you need to get used to that." He stepped aside and let me walk upstairs and I could feel his stare on me the entire way up.

I went back to my room, probably three times the size of a small apartment and decorated with Victorian style furniture. The bed had a light pink silk comforter with an embroidered white lace design and the matching pillows looked like they were stuffed with clouds. At the foot of my bed was a white cushioned bench with wooden legs, and a large rug that looked more expensive than a car. There was an octagon shaped part of the room that jutted out and had a big window letting in lots of sunlight. Two armchairs were placed right by the window and a loveseat couch as well. The room was also equipped with a vanity, dresser and armoire which I headed over to, hoping Klaus was smart enough to have at least one change of clothes for me. I opened the dresser and armoire and surprisingly found a fully stocked wardrobe. The clothes were all my size, and mostly things I would wear. I tried to be thankful instead of creeped out but couldn't stop myself from wondering what snooping Klaus did to find out my clothing sizes and styles. I found a pair of light wash skinny jeans, an olive green fitted t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Choosing my bra and underwear really provoked the creeped out side of me and I quickly just picked out the first things I saw, a basic black bra and matching underwear. I shivered a little and told myself to be thankful I even had undergarments to wear. As I buttoned up my jeans and slipped on my worn black combat boots I heard voices downstairs. Lovely, looks like the siblings have arrived. Suddenly there was a knock at my door, I opened it to see Klaus's sly smile as he held out his hand and said "come meet the family love, they're eager to meet the mother of their dear old brothers child." I ignored his hand and pushed past him just wanting to get this introduction over with.

As I walked downstairs I latched eyes with a stunning blonde blue eyed beauty and a regal looking man wearing a suit. Once downstairs the man took my hand, and politely kissed it as he introduced himself as Elijah. I put on an annoyed smile and told him I was Hayley the girl his idiot brother knocked up, causing a chuckle out of him as he gave Klaus an amused look. I heard heels click towards me and the blonde stood right in front of me. "So you're pregnant? I don't see a baby bump." She stepped closer to me as if she was going to touch my bump-less stomach, but Klaus beat her to it and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lightly pressed his other hand to my abdomen. I physically frowned at this, not appreciating his unwanted touch. "Dear Rebekah, Hayley is only a little over a month along, it's to be expected that she won't show till at least another month or two." He removed his hand from my torso but kept his other firmly planted on my shoulder.

Rebekah analyzed the situation and then took my hand pulling me out of the room. Klaus let go of my shoulder and watched as she walked me out. "Hey! Where are we going? You can't just-"

"Well I am 'just' Hayley and relax I'm only taking you to a more private place so I can get to know our new family member." We sat down in a quaint little sunroom with dainty wicker chairs. "Okay you do know fetus's can't talk, so there won't be much 'getting to know' going on"

"No silly! I'm talking about getting to know you, you're a Mikaelson now, you're all of our family. I'm sorry Klaus had to be the one to make you join it, dear god let your child take after you and not him." She got a small laugh out of me and I mentally declared her as my favorite Mikaelson, or least hated one.

"I like you Rebekah, you're not like your brother. He's delusional and paranoid that I'm going to get hurt without him by my side." She put her hand over mine and gave me a sympathetic look. "I know Klaus can be, a lot. He's extremely protective and that's been amplified hugely now that you're carrying his child. Elijah nor I ever imagined him as the fatherly type, but you bringing a Mikaelson into the world is going to change him for the better. The extraordinary opportunity this pregnancy will bring is going to exceed all the troubles along the way. I know Klaus is controlling and overbearing, and truly infuriating at times but it all comes from his deepest desire."

I furrowed my brow, and gave her a questioning stare. "His deepest desire? What might that be? To have everyone obey him and do his bidding?" She softly shook her head.

"To have someone to call his own, someone to cherish and to teach. A family of his own. We've always told Klaus he was our family, but because Micheal was not his biological father it placed doubt in him that he truly belonged with us. He loves us like family but I can feel his isolation. He never planned to have a baby, he just wanted find something to make him feel like he belonged. His child, **your** child will bring him all that and more. That's why insuring the birth of this baby is so important, not just to him, but also to Elijah and I . As much as Klaus has tormented and hurt us over the years we've always known that he loved us, he was just lost, searching for someone to call his own. Now he has."

I wasn't expecting her to say any of that. My anger at him evaporated and was replaced with empathy. I could understand why he did all of this now. All my life I never truly belonged anywhere. My real parents were killed, adoptive parents kicked me out, and all the people I met along the way eventually just cut me out of their lives. I took in a breath to speak. "As terrifying as this pregnancy is and is going to be, I'm thankful I didn't go through with the spell. I'm not saying Klaus was right to literally force me to undo it, but your words have given me hope about the fetus, baby, whatever it is." She warmly smiled. "Baby, Hayley, **your** baby." I instinctually moved my hand to my abdomen and returned her smile. "Even though you changed my mind about my pregnancy, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being angry at your brother. He's still keeping me here against my will and constantly rattles off sarcastic remarks." She snickered at my frustration. "I know Hayley, that's just what comes with the package. Here, let's get you back to my brother, he's probably wondering where we are by now."

I stood up and followed her back out to the foyer where Klaus and Elijah held a serious stance, whispering something. Our presence caught their attention and they immediately normalized their postures as Klaus walked over to me and Elijah gave Rebekah a tense smile. I was curious about their odd conversation but I'd had enough information today.

Klaus rubbed my shoulder and led me to the living room telling me to sit down along with Rebekah and Elijah. "Well, now that we've got introductions out of the way, let's get on with our plans for the day." Klaus said.

"Elijah, I would like for you to accompany me to the quarter to discuss some, things with dear Marcellus." He shifted his eyes to Rebekah and then on me, "and Rebekah love, please don't let our mother to be out of your sight, she has a tendency to run off."

"People do seem to run off from crazy delusional hybrids so you can't fault me there." I said smugly. Klaus simply brushed off the insult and exited through the front doors with Elijah, locking them behind him. I slowly turned toward Rebekah, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. "You're not actually going to play babysitter all day are you?"

"Ugh darling of course not, I trust you're smart enough to keep yourself in this house and out of danger. I'm not going to waste my time watching you till they come back."

"You know, I'm liking you more and more by the minute." Rebekah just smiled and went off to attend some other matter in the mansion.

I ran my hands over my jeans and stood up, looking around for something to do, I couldn't go into town, but Klaus never said anything about going outside. I found my way to the backyard and immediately inhaled the fresh air and took in the beauty of the garden, pool, and landscaping.

As I explored the outdoors, I got the sense someone was watching me. "Rebekah, I thought you said you weren't going to bother yourself with playing bodyguard." I half annoyed half jokingly said. Looking around though, I didn't see any trace of the tall blonde. I shivered when I felt a small wind and pulled my arms across my body to warm me up. As I continued to investigate I caught eyes with a large fawn and brown wolf. Startled I stepped back a bit but the wolf remained steady. I just stared at him for some time wondering who he was and if I knew him. I kneeled down a little and reached out my hand, he gently nuzzled it making me curiously smile.

His head jerked up and his lips pulled in a snarl though, when our moment was interrupted by Rebekah's shouting. I looked behind me searching for the now pesky blonde. "Hayley just because I'm not watching your every move doesn't mean you can just go wherever you please, seriously this garden hasn't been tended to in ages why would you even want to be out here? Where even are you in this mess?" I rolled my eyes and returned my focus back behind me but the wolf was gone. Sighing I stood back up and brushed my hands off on my pants. "Relax blondie I'm right here." I walked over to where her voice was and gave her a 'seriously?' look. "Look Hayley, I'm trying to give you as much leeway as possible here, but Klaus trusts me to have you in one piece when he returns so forgive me if I get a little upset when I don't hear your heartbeat in the house anymore." I relaxed my shoulders, "I get that Rebekah, but you don't need to be so on edge. I want to keep your trust as much as you want to keep your brothers, and fleeing the house under your watch wouldn't serve me very well."

Though I said the last part with conviction I knew if I had a chance to escape, my best bet would probably be to leave when Rebekah was assigned to me. She'd been the most trusting and had given me the most freedom out of her siblings. As much as I hated to betray her confidence in my word, I wouldn't let a chance to run slip from under me if the situation arose. She smiled, seemed soothed by my words. "Okay well come on then, it's getting dark and you need to have a proper meal." I followed her inside looking one last time over my shoulder, hoping to see my new wolf friend, but to my disappointment he was nowhere in view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Klaus's P.O.V.**

I walked through the bustling New Orleans city smiling as I recounted the many memories I made years ago. "So Niklaus, what are your plans? You've secured Hayley for now but she seems quite... spirited and I don't see her agreeing to stay cooped up in that house with three originals as her only company. Not to mention that what's left of her pack are roaming the bayou and are bound to catch news that their lost queen has returned to the city."

"She doesn't know that though Elijah, she has no clue her pack is even here or that she's even royalty and we're going to keep it that way. I don't want to give her any more reasons for trying to escape my protections." The conversation struck a nerve in me and I felt anger starting to deep into my brain. How dare Elijah doubt my means of protecting my own child.

"Brother," Elijah placed a hand on my shoulder, "I do not wish to insult your ways or disrupt your plans but perhaps you should try and bond with Hayley, getting her to like you may convince her to be more compliant. If the wolves were to find her location it's very likely they would want her to reside with them to teach her the pack ways. And with her being pregnant they would ritually try to bond the child to their pack, a queens child is one of their most sacred things and they would do anything to bring him or her into the pack."

"If those dogs even try to take Hayley and the child away I will slaughter them all one by one, limb by limb." I was now seething, furious at even the thought of them attempting to take her and my child away from me."

"Don't get carried away Klaus, that's why we're here to talk with Marcel. He has banished the werewolves from the city but we can gain insight from him on how to ensure they really will stay out. Perhaps we could even convince him to have the witches put a barrier around the bayou so they couldn't come to the city even if they tried." I smiled, pleased at keeping those mutts away from the woman carrying my child.

"Marcel will wonder why we care so much about keeping the wolves out of the city. They aren't a danger to us and I'm sure that will raise questions in him. He can't know about Hayley, the son of a bitch might use her pregnancy as leverage against me. I've already angered him by declaring the city as mine again and news of a new Mikaelson would threaten him to the point of him retaliating."

"Yes, we need to approach this situation with caution, we will tell him that the wolves are a threat to his vampires and he should take extra measures to keep them away. He doesn't need to know that we want them away just as much as he does." We kept walking and reached the quarter, both of us shared a glance at each other remembering our reign here long ago.

We were welcomed inside by Marcel. He stated that he would not back down from his title of King, and said that having the witches magically block the wolves from entering the city would start a war he did not want on his hands. He however would apply extra guards on the outskirts of the city to watch for wolves illegally entering. Any wolf found in New Orleans is subject to death. Though I was annoyed at his disagreements on the witches I smiled knowing any wolf found would be put to death, they'd die before they reached Hayley. "Thank you Marcel, it's been a good chat we've had here in my old New Orleans home."

"It's not your home anymore Klaus, I've built this city up from the ground and I'm taking credit for that. I am New Orleans' King."

"For now. I do appreciate our agreement on the wolves." I slyly commented.

"Of course, I am assuming that doesn't apply to the one living in your mansion though. Is that correct?" I stopped in my tracks and spun around pushing Marcel to the wall. "I am in no mood for games Marcellus, what do you know?" He pushed me back and I removed my hands but stood intimidatingly close to him.

"The witches are under my rule, even when they try and sneak things past me I always find out one way or another. When I'd heard the great old Klaus had the witches using their magic on a werewolf girl I became very intrigued. My interest peaked again after finding out she now resides in your mansion. Why would Klaus Mikaelson house a random werewolf girl? It made no sense to me so I looked into it, turns out that werewolf was from here. She's werewolf royalty and you're keeping her under your roof Klaus. Now why would a person like you do that? You certainly don't want an alliance with the wolves, seeing the agreement we just had. Dare I say she's important to you for reasons other than power?"

Furious I pushed Marcel into the wall again and then flung him sideways into the staircase. He got up, angered by my actions but put on a smug grin as he walked towards me. "That wolf is pregnant, with your child, isn't she?" I roared and lunged towards him but Elijah held me back. "No brother leave him be, he's not made any threats on her, just leave him be we will reason with him."

"You should listen to your brother Klaus, I have no intentions of hurting Hayley as long as you don't try and overthrow me. I'd hate to see Hayley caught in this mess just because you couldn't bear to stand in my shadow. I don't think she'd much like living in my quarter with an army of vampires ready to follow my next command, whether that be roughing her up a bit, or returning her to you unscathed, it's truly your choice Niklaus."

"Marcellus I swear if you even touch her I will skin you alive and then let what remains burn in the sunlight after I cut off the hand wearing your daylight ring." I said every word with conviction as rage poured out of me. "Like I said, it's your choice. Don't let your hunger for power be the reason she ends up with a broken wrist and a black eye. Seeing as she's pregnant, it's a good thing I have a rule about kids or else I'd hurt her more than that." Elijah and I shared an angry stare and then sped off back to the mansion. I needed to check on Hayley and figure out a plan to keep her from Marcel. As we approached the house I stopped Elijah. "Brother, I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep her and my child safe. Now that Marcel knows, this changes everything and protecting her is going to require a lot more effort with all these targets on her back."

"I agree, you know Rebekah and I will do whatever it takes as well. You can have faith in that." I gave him a thankful look and pushed open the door. A worried Rebekah greeted me. "Niklaus, Hayley's gone."

 **Klaus's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean she's gone? You were supposed to keep her in sight at all times!" I barreled past her rampaging the rooms for any sign of her. I walked into her bedroom and saw her window was unlocked and slightly cracked. "Damnet!" I threw her bedside lamp into the wall and stormed downstairs where Rebekah and Elijah worriedly talked. "She left through the window, who knows how long ago!" I slammed my fist into the wall beside me and then turned to Rebekah. "How could you let her just escape! I gave you specific instructions to watch her!"

"I'm sorry brother! We had just had dinner and she said she wanted to go to bed a little early, I waited till her breathing steadied and thought she was asleep so I went back downstairs. Then right before you came home I went to check on her and she was just gone! I didn't know she would do this, I swear it brother!" "Niklaus, Marcel has eyes all around the city, if they see her they'll take her." Elijah worriedly said.

"You think I don't know that? We need to find her now! And when we do I'm locking her up, no more freedom for her." I exited the house and started my car's engine the tires screeching as I swiftly backed it up and then gunned it forward. Hayley would be sorry for this, if any harm came to the child **or** her I would lose it. For all I know Marcel could've already found her, or even worse the wolves might've taken her and told her who she truly is. Whatever the case may be I'm going to find my wolf and bring her back kicking and screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hayley's P.O.V.**

*earlier in the evening*

I could sense Rebekah outside my door, waiting for me to fall asleep so she could relax on her guard duty. I laid on my bed and slowed my breathing to a steady rhythm which in turn slowed my heart rate, something she was definitely also listening to, until she walked away from my door and turned off the hall light. Once I was sure she wasn't using her vamp hearing on me I got off my bed and quietly packed a small bag of clothes and toiletries. I laced up my boots and double checked to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important. Klaus was going to be pissed when he found out about my leaving. My cheeks flared red in frustration as I thought about how he shouldn't even have the right to be mad, usually kidnapped people tend to escape because they're, ya know being held against their will? I can protect my own child perfectly fine on my own, I don't need to be guarded by three originals in some creepy old mansion. Very carefully I slid my fingers over the lock on the window and flipped it up, wincing at the slight 'click' sound it made. I paused, waiting to see if it caught Rebekah's ears. Sighing with relief realizing it hadn't, I silently pushed up the window with enough space for me to get out. Swinging my legs over I managed to get a foothold on the edge of the roof. I maneuvered the rest of my body out and held on to the gutter as I used to other hand to close the window. Rebekah would notice the temperature change from an open window and I needed to buy myself as much time as possible. Once closed I started to make my way down, grabbing onto window frames, ledges and shingles to keep me from falling. I jumped the last 6 feet and landed on my hip. "Ouch!" Lifting up my shirt I saw a scrape but nothing serious, just some bruising that would be more annoying than painful. Oh my god, I'm out, Holy shit I'm actually free! Not wanting to risk anything I took off in a sprint hoping to find a nearby bus stop or cab.

Approaching city streets and lights I stopped for a breath and decided to hail a cab, less people to see me. "Where to little lady?"

"Um do you know where a nearby hotel, or B&B is?"

"Of course I do, there's one just a few miles down" I smiled relaxing my shoulders and sunk into the seat. The car came to a stop in front of a sweet looking Victorian house. "This Bed and Breakfast has a nice reputation of hospitality, they'll take good care of you little darling" Though annoyed at first by him calling me darling and lady I smiled politely knowing this man was just being sweet. As I got out of he cab I tipped him and thanked him. Once inside a woman greeted me with a tender smile. "Do you need a room dear?"

"I do, just the cheapest one please I won't be staying long." Well, I hoped I wouldn't, my plan was to find a cheap plane ticket out of here and head as far away as possible. "Well I have a one bed one bath quaint little room upstairs. It's a darling room, has some faulty windows but it's a good place to stay for a few nights." For the price she showed me faulty windows didn't bother me. "Perfect, I'll take it please." She handed me the key and told me it was on the first floor and would be the third room on the right. I opened the door to a tiny but cozy room. It had a queen bed with a white quilted comforter, and a rocking chair in the corner. The other furniture was scarce, just a dresser a mirror and some lamps filled up the rest of the room. The bathroom was definitely old fashioned, it had a teal tub and checkerboard tile flooring. Realizing my exhaustion I slipped on a plum colored v-neck, long sleeved pajama shirt and some black pajama shorts. I pulled down the comforter and slid into the bed, my consciousness leaving me the minute my eyes shut. As I slept, I unknowingly had a tall man with dark hair and eyes standing outside watching my resting body.

As Hayley slept the mysterious man protectively watched over her, recounting watching her escape from the vampires house. He knew Klaus would be ravaging the city looking for her and knew he himself would be killed if any vampire found him within the city limits. He swept his surroundings again making sure no one could see him. He'd been debating on when would be the best time to take Hayley to her rightful place among the pack and even though now seemed like a perfect time he didn't want to bring her from one kidnapping right into another one. For now he would just observe and learn her behaviors. He stood watching her until sunrise and then started his way back to the bayou, wishing she were coming with him.

Hayley awoke to rays of sunlight filtering in through her window blinds. She stretched her arms up above her, and sat up rubbing her eyes. Swinging her legs over she stood up and ran her hands through her wavy hair. She turned on the bathroom light and brushed her teeth as she thought about what she was going to do. Three solid knocks sounded at her door startling her. Spitting out the toothpaste she padded over to the peephole. The sweet old lady from the front desk stood outside. Relieved she opened the door, and offered a smile. "Good morning! I just wanted to come check on you and let you know you have a visitor here for you." Hayley's face paled and her heart started pounding I'm not expecting any visitors, I have to go." She shut the door, locked it and was about to grab her bag when she heard the old lady tell someone she'd go get keys downstairs to unlock the door.

Dammit she'd been compelled. "Thank you miss but there's no need for that." That did not sound like Klaus or Elijah's voice. "Shit shit shit." She dropped her bag and just made a beeline for the window. A loud bang sounded as the door burst off it hinges. A tall man with chocolate skin stood before her a, lopsided grin on his face.

Hayley backed up against the window fumbling with the latch behind her back desperately trying to open it as fast as possible. In the blink of an eye he was right in front of her ripping her away from the window knocking her head against the wall. "Ah ah" he waved his finger in front of her face, she scowled and pushed him away deciding to try for the door as her next escape route. She made it just past the entrance when he grabbed her waist momentarily lifting her feet off the floor, and pulled her against him, his breath was hot on her neck. "There's no use trying to run, I've got three guys downstairs." Hayley was panting trying to get out of his grasp, he moved one arm across her chest and kept the other on her waist as he called for one of his bloodsuckers to come upstairs. "Let me go you piece of shit!" Hayley screamed but Marcel only held her tighter making her wince as his hands dug into her skin. A large muscled man came up the stairs and Hayley's breath quickened, panicking. "Only the half dose, we don't want to hurt the baby." Her eyes widened, how the hell did he know she was pregnant? And half dose? What the hell does that even mean? The man pulled something from his pocket and moved towards Hayley. He's going to drug me oh my fucking god, Hayley thought to herself. She began kicking and bucking trying to slip out of Marcel's iron clasp. "No no no no stop don't do this!" Marcel kept his hold on her as the other man pushed the needle into Hayley's neck. The sharp sensation made Hayley gasp, she felt her muscles start to relax and her struggling came to a stop as her eyes shut and her body became limp.

Marcel passed her over the other man who picked her up and brought her outside into a car. Marcel handed the man handcuffs to secure Hayley's wrists to the car door. The drive would be a long one and he didn't want to risk her escaping when she woke up. She sat propped up on the backseat her hair covering half her face and her head tilted to the side. Marcel positioned his phone in front of her face and took a picture of her restrained body. Klaus would fly off the rocker once he found out Marcel had taken Hayley. True, Klaus hadn't made any recent attempts to steal Marcel's role as King after their conversation, but he needed to make sure Klaus wouldn't make a future attempt. He would send the picture as soon as they got to their destination. He had two men following behind him, he was bringing Hayley to an old English Tudor house he once lived in. It was a few hours from the city and Klaus wouldn't be able to enter it because he'd compelled a woman to put it in her name and only invite select people in. Better yet, she didn't even live in that house anymore so even if Klaus wanted to he couldn't have her invite him in, he'd have to find out where she currently lived, which happened to be Norway. About two hours into the ride Hayley began to wake up, her body remained limp but her eyes flitted open, catching glances of two blurry faces in the front seat of a moving car. She went to push her hair out of her face but felt restraint on her wrists. Her eyes traveled to her hands and saw they were handcuffed to the car door, she also saw that she was still wearing her pajamas- great, just great she thought to herself. "Hope you slept well Hayley." Marcel snidely remarked noticing her now awake state.

She met eyes with him in the rear view mirror too exhausted to come up with a witty retort. She gave the cuffs a few yanks knowing it wouldn't do anything, "even if you could break those cuffs you're too sedated right now, you would barely be able to walk. So don't bother." Hayley looked out the window seeing a sign about an upcoming gas station. "I have to pee" she said bluntly. Marcel sighed and gave her a glare. "You better not be trying to escape." He took the next exit and pulled into a sketchy looking gas station. The door she wasn't tethered to yanked open and Marcel leaned over her unlocking the cuffs. She rubbed her wrists and opened her side of the car's door. Marcel grabbed her hand and told her no funny business. She slid out of the car steadying her weakened body and then walked into the gas station door feeling the two men watching her all the way.

Once in the bathroom she locked the door and splashed cold water on her face trying to wake herself up. Leaned over the sink she caught eyes of her reflection. A bruise was on her temple and her eyes looked exhausted. "Come on Hayley just suck it up you're fine, you can run, you need to run." She wiped off her face and looked for a window in the tiny bathroom, doing a full 360 there wasn't one to be found. "Dammit" she cracked the door praying none of the men had actually gone inside the station. Seeing no one she walked up to the register attendant. "Hi, do you by chance have a back entrance?" He gave her a puzzled look but then motioned behind him and told her it was on the right. "Thanks!" She quickened her pace to the back exit. As she pushed open the door her eyes darted left and right scanning the area, it was clear!

She started running to who knows where but shrieked when a strong hand spun her around. "I thought I was clear about no funny business!" Marcel jostled her body hard in anger and then started dragging her to the car, the sedation was still in effect and she held no chance of fighting him off. "There are cameras here the police will come if they see you dragging me into a car!" Hayley desperately said. "I've taken care of that potential scenario, the clerk has been compelled to wipe all video tapes from today."

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" The struggling wolf argued. "Getting involved with Klaus tends to put people in unfavorable situations, I need him to make a promise to me and you're going to be my leverage to get him to do that." He opened the door and shoved Hayley in and cuffed her wrists again. "Do we have any sedatives left Rick?"

"We don't have enough to completely knock her out, but it'll take all the fight out of her."

"Give it here" Marcel held out his hand and snatched the syringe bringing it towards a still struggling Hayley, she tilted her head blocking him from putting it in her neck. Marcel just ended up injecting it into her thigh. "Ouch you bastard!" Her squirming body soon relaxed and her eyelids became heavy. She was awake but barely had the energy to keep her eyes open. "Sit tight we'll be there in a few more hours." Marcel patted her thigh, making her wince and got into the drivers seat heading off to the house. He didn't necessarily enjoy hurting her, but he smiled at the thought of it angering Klaus enough to give him what he wants. She made quiet moans from the back here and there and occasionally shifted her body into different positions, but clearly had no strength to do much of anything else. As he drove the car off the highway he took back roads for about 20 minutes until he came up on the house. Stopping the car, he pulled up Klaus's name in his phone and sent the picture he'd taken of Hayley earlier.

He had Rick take Hayley up to the house while he waited for a response back from Klaus. As Rick gathered a helpless Hayley she made small noises of protest. Easily taken, he brought her into the house sitting her in a chair as he tied her wrists to the chair arms, and her ankles to the legs. Marcel walked in viewing Hayley's tied up state. "We have more sedatives here but don't give her any more for a while." Hayley silently assessed the room and her situation but remained slumped in her chair unable to escape. She actually wished Klaus would find her, at least when she was locked up in his mansion she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, so far Marcel had given her some bruises and scrapes and drugged her twice. Although, Klaus drugged her too... but he didn't physically hurt her. She calmed her racing thoughts, and just held hope that Klaus would find her before anything much worse could happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus's P.O.V.

I was speeding through the city only braking if I thought I'd found Hayley. Every time I slowed down however, disappointment followed. The dark haired girl resembling Hayley turned out to be too tall or too pale, or her voice didn't match the smoothness of Hayley's.

Frustrated I hit my steering wheel and pulled over into an empty parking lot. My phone buzzing caught my attention and I unlocked it to find a text to Marcel with an image attached. The second I saw her picture, I yelled in rage. Marcellus would pay for this. Hayley's image showed her to be unconscious, restrained, and she had a bruise on her head. How dare he lay a finger on her! I needed to find her now and get her home.

Angrily shifting the gears in my car I called Elijah and Rebekah, letting them know I was picking them up so we could go kill Marcel for what he'd done and get Hayley out of danger. Skidding into my curved driveway they were instantly in the car and I slammed on the gas headed to locate Hayley. "Brother how do you even know where you're going?" Came Rebekah's voice. "I'm going to have a witch help me with that." Knowing there could be a million places he could've brought her to I wasn't going to waste time on guesses. Elijah sat composed but a tinge of worry marked his face.

Once arrived I sped out of the car and demanded a locator spell be done for Hayley to the first witch I saw. They knew the situation was dire and it didn't take much to get them to agree. I had her shirt from the night before and a few strands of hair trapped in her hairbrush ready to be used for the spell. They carefully took the objects, placing them into a strange liquid and began chanting over it. With a map splayed out on the table a burning trail began to appear on it, waiting for it to land was agony- I needed to know where she was. It simmered and hissed as it came to a rickety stop. Analyzing the location I turned on my heel and headed back to the car. "Nicklaus do you know where this is?" Elijah sounded.

"Marcel's old home he lived in when we fled."

"Do you have a plan once you're there? I mean Marcel is smart, he's not going to let you waltz in and take her." Squeezing the steering wheel I glared at the road ahead.

"I'll do whatever is necessary to get Hayley out." Marcel was like a son to me and this burned to know that he had done this, that he had hurt my family. Our family ties were severed now in my head, no son would do this to a father.

—

Marcel paced in front of Hayley's chair viewing her helpless body. He knew this was wrong, hurting a pregnant girl, and Klaus had made that death threat on him if he ever laid a finger on her. Though with the whole kidnapping thing he figured he'd already blown it. He still hadn't quite yet hurt her though, in the beginning he'd planned to get a few hits in, maybe have one of his guys feed on her but once he met her, held her against her will and observed her in a time of desperation his mind was sending out guilt signals. He needed to snap out of it, he was the King of New Orleans and emotions weren't going to get in the way of him proving his point. He knew kidnapping Hayley would cause Klaus to want to murder him, but if he showed Klaus his power and what he does when threatened he hoped to get the hybrid off his back. He would only let Hayley go if Klaus agreed to not kill him or ever threaten his stance again. Running through the thought process seemed to validate his actions and his guilt temporarily stepped aside. Turning back towards the girl he caught eyes with hers, tired, confused, scared green eyes. He walked up to her and put both hands of the sides of her chair, jostling her a bit. "Listen I know this is unfair for you, you didn't do anything wrong and I'm sorry it has to be this way, truly, but you're the only leverage I have to get some control over Klaus." She looked up at him, frustrated.

"So I'm your pawn in this whole power game you two have going on? I get it I'm something Klaus values deeply right now, but you don't have to play his game. You can be better than this. You know when Klaus finds you he will kill you, if you let me go now and let me go back to him I will tell him he shouldn't kill you. I'll tell him you never actually hurt me." Her weak voice sounded. Confused by her gesture Marcel questioned her. "Now why would you do that? I _have_ hurt you, you've been drugged and kidnapped under my watch and you know I plan to hurt you more. So again, I'm asking why would you do that?" She drew a breath, still hazy from the last injection

"Because I can read you, you're not cold hearted. I can feel your guilt, you don't want to go through with this but you feel you've gone too far." He let go of her chair and stood up straight. Conflicting thoughts ran through his head. How could he even know he could believe her? She could just be trying to find a way out by whatever means possible. Rick was still outside patrolling the surroundings or else he might've been tempted to just have him do the dirty work. No, this was a necessary evil, the only way to make a point to Klaus. "Hayley I'm sorry but I'm not letting you go." He stared into her eyes wincing as he raised his hand. Hayley turned her head trying to shield her face from the hit she knew was coming. Waiting, heart beating fast but nothing came. Marcel lowered his hand placing it back onto the arm of the chair. His head parallel with her, his head pressed against the back of the chair by Hayley's shoulder. "I can't." His voice shamefully let out. Her chest sunk in relief.

"Thank you." She whispered still quivering from the fear of the incoming pain. Both of their heads shot up when shrapnel's of wood came flying past them as the front door was knocked down. Klaus's angry face replaced it and Marcel neutralized his facial expression. "Klaus, good job on finding us. Now you can easily have her back, just genuinely agree to my request from our conversation earlier and she's yours." He purposefully placed a hand on Hayley's shoulder provoking Klaus as she jumped a bit. The hybrid fumed, still standing in the doorway, realizing he needed to be invited in. "If you don't hand her over to me right now I won't only kill you, I'll make sure it's slow and excruciating." Hayley's ragged breathing sped up as she shouted "wait!" Klaus immediately put his focus back on her, grimacing at her vulnerable state she'd been forced into. Eyes sunken, tied up, and exuding fear. "Klaus I'm angry too, but before you came Marcel told me he wasn't going to hurt me. He didn't do anything except take me to an old house for half a day, albeit against my will and with sedation-" Hayley glared up at Marcel "you have to take into account that he never once hit me or fed on me." Her tied down hands squeezed and unsqueezed the edges of the chairs arms nervously. Klaus's eyes held rage, but sadness was there too, peeking out. Marcel was his family, hearing his little wolf try to protect him reminded him of when he'd once protected Marcel himself. Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder. "Brother if no harm was done I suggest you take her and leave, no one needs to get hurt tonight." Sighing Klaus hardened his glare. "Untie her and bring her straight to me." Marcel carefully kept his eye on Klaus, waiting for a stake to be thrown at him or something of the sort. Untying Hayley he grabbed her upper arm helping her out of the chair, he walked with her most of the way and let go when she was almost to the doorway. Klaus's anger seems to flare seeing Hayley walk with such weakness. He immediately gathered her in his embrace once she crossed the doorway, assessing her automatically for any injuries, and clenching his jaw in anger at the sight of her rope burns. She leaned into him, tired from the horrible day she'd had. It literally went wrong in every aspect. "You will never ever come near her again, I'll grant you your life but if you ever touch her again next time won't happen like this." Grasping Hayley tightly he began to walk back to his car. His two siblings following suit. He opened the back door for her waiting for her to buckle and get in before he went around to the drivers seat. Rebekah sat beside her tenderly looking at the wolf. Pulling into the driveway he silently motioned for his siblings to enter the house and leave them alone. Hayley had been quiet the whole ride back, only speaking to reassure the prodding originals that she was fine. Klaus shifted around to face the backseat. "Hayley, you keep surprising me." She half smiled and raised and eyebrow. "Huh, was that a compliment?" He let out a small laugh looking down with a rose to his cheeks. "I'm just saying that tonight could've taken a very different turn if you hadn't spoken up. Many see me as a merciless monster and I reap the rewards of that reputation. No one dares cross me, but tonight I'm glad I revoked that title. Killing Marcel, while it would've been easy to justify had it been anyone else, would've caused a loss of a family member. Through all he's done I still value him a son. I just seem to lose it when you end up involved in my mess of a life." Hayley smiled her cheeks rounding up, she leaned forward and placed her hand on his. "You did the right thing tonight." Klaus internally felt surprise at her friendly touch and dreaded transitioning the conversation onto his next subject. "Hayley, something else needs to be addressed here though." She took her hand away and sat back impatient for what he was going to say, knowing it wasn't good with that serious tone of his. "You ran away, literally snuck out of the protections I placed on you. Tonight I don't want to argue, but there are some serious changes that will be made to insure you and the child's lives." Hayley turned her stare into a glare and moved to get out of the car, his hand took her wrist and he said "Hayley I'm serious, you're not doing this again, look what happened. My own family would hurt you to use against me. I'm not standing for it. I don't care if that means locking you up, I'll go to any length necessary." His dead stare scared her a little, but she ripped her hand away and quickly exited the car. "Klaus I'm looking forward to our 'conversation' tomorrow because I have a lot of things to say to you too. Starting with I'm not your possession and you don't, and won't, control me" Klaus quickly was at her side opening the door to get her inside the house where she promptly stormed up to her room. He heard shower water running and waited outside her door till it stopped. Opening the door when it did he saw a shocked Hayley yelp in surprise. Her luxurious figure stood before him in a sea green cotton towel, rummaging through the dresser. Her long lean legs exposed along with a good part of her chest. To avoid his gaze was a challenge. "Klaus what the hell I'm in a towel! I thought with your vampire hearing you'd ya know **hear** I was taking a shower, you seem to listen to everything else around here. Ugh you are so infuriating!" He chuckled and moved closer sitting in one of the armchairs. "Well love it's nothing I haven't seen before." She slammed her dresser drawer shut, and stormed in the bathroom with pajamas in hand, slamming that door as well. She came out in a black slightly cropped T-shirt and light blue shorts with tiny clouds on them. Feeling him eye her she walked right up to him. "Get out Klaus, seriously, now I'm one second away from punching you." Klaus ignored the empty threat and directed her to get some sleep. She crossed her arms waiting for him to leave, he stayed glued to the chair. "Klaus I'm not in the mood to play your games right now."

"Hayley get in bed, I'm staying until you fall asleep, seeing the stunt you pulled with Rebekah the other night I'm not taking any chances. Straightening her arms at her side and curling her hands into fists she strode over to her bed, threw her covers aside, fell in bed and yanked them back over her. With her back to Klaus she shut her exhausted eyes attempting to fall asleep, knowing the original was watching her. Klaus remained in his chair observing her delicate frame, listening for her heartbeat to slow and her breathing to deepen. Not ten minutes later he knew she was asleep and he got up to leave. As he walked around her bed he stole a look at her, still angry at the bruises, rope burn, and marks of where she'd been injected, but he calmed a little looking at her peaceful face, her whole body relaxed, something he'd never seen of her when awake. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, reminiscing about when it was her lips that he once kissed. Taking himself away from her he quietly opened and shut the door, and headed down to his room, a small smile on his face.


End file.
